Waking Nightmare
by xXJellyxDonutsXx
Summary: Running from your past horrors is difficult, so Sakura found out. So how does she react to finding it staring her in the face when she moves to her new school?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Waking Nightmare

-Chapter One-

_Sakura was running out a back door as she looked down at her watch._

_10…_

"_We have ten seconds until they go off! Get out and run now!" Sakura yelled over the radios._

_9…_

"_I'm almost out" Genma replied._

_8…_

"_Hey… I'm next to a window and we got a problem. They just drove up!" Raidou yelled, interrupting what Sakura was about to say._

_7…_

"_CRAP! Okay just get out everyone!" She screeched back._

_6…_

_A chorus of "Hai" was heard through the radios._

_5…_

"_Sakura! We have a problem! All the doors are locked!" Kotetsu's voice sounded._

_4…_

"_What? You all should have been out by now!"_

_3…_

"_Sakura go! You can't do anything!" Genma said._

_2…_

"_NO! I can't lose all of you too!"_

_1…_

"_Goodbye" was the last thing she heard before the lines went dead._

**BOOM!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_/Six Months Later/_

BEEP…BEEP…BEE-

SMASH

"Shit… now I gotta get another one."

A young girl woke in a cold sweat, to an annoying beep. Before thinking, the object that was making that beep was now a smoking pile of wires and glass in the corner of her room. She ran a hand through her dyed black hair, which was damp with sweat from her nightmare.

_That dream again… after six months, why is that night still haunting me? I should have done something. Anything to help them, but I just froze up. Like the weak little leader I was._

After looking at the time on her phone she jumped out of bed and ran to the shower.

"Crap I have school today! I have a feeling this day will not end well for some reason…"

She lived alone, in a small apartment she had bought with the money she had saved. He parents had died when she was eight, leaving her and her brother who was one year her senior, to fend for themselves. One morning some three years ago she had awoken to find him gone, and she had never heard from him again.

After getting dressed, she looked in the mirror while brushing her hair. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt, with a dark purple hoodie over it, ripped denim jeans, and black converse. It wasn't as if today was particularly cold, but she had to wear the hoodie to cover the black metal brace over her wrist, holding it in place after it was severely fractured two months ago. Her nails were also the customary black they had been for the past five years.

After approving her outfit, she walked down the hall to the kitchen, and grabbed a piece of toast before locking her door, and beginning the ten minute walk to her new school.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Good morning class! Today we have a new student joining us, but she has not arrived yet-"

The door slammed open with a loud bang, and most of the students who were talking, hushed, and scrutinised the newcomer.

"Sakura Haruno I presume?" asked Iruka.

"It's Nagato actually, but just call me Sakura".

"Very well, you can take your seat next to… Sasori! Raise your hand so Sakura knows where to sit!"

Sakura watched as a boy with messy red hair and caramel eyes sitting next to a window raised his hand and she went and sat next to him. On her other side was a boy who looked bored, and was reading a book. He had black hair, and crimson eyes.

"Hey"

She turned to Sasori.

"You wouldn't be related to that guy over there would you?"

She looked to where he was pointing, and froze, recognising the boy immediately. Sitting at the back of the classroom was a boy with spiky orange hair, grey eyes, and many, many piercings. He was deep in a conversation with a blue-haired girl and another boy with black hair and a black mask over his face. She heard brief mentions of money, alcohol, and potatoes. She was confused as to the last one.

He appeared as though he had ignored everything the teacher had said all morning, which was a good thing for her.

She did not want to speak to him, not after what had last happened between them.

After he promised to always be there for her, then proceeded to walk out of her life three years ago, and abandon her.

After he made her the leader of his 'gang' in the village of Rain.

Sitting in the back of the classroom was her older brother Pein Nagato.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As soon as the bell for homeroom sounded, she ran out of the room, completely forgetting about the question that Sasori had asked her. In her rush to get to her Physics class, she tripped over air, and crashed into a girl with red hair, and black glasses.

"Watch where you're going bitch", was her only reply as she was shoved into a wall, hitting her wrist against it in the process.

Wincing, she walked slower down the hall, until realising her classroom was the other direction, and up three floors. Annoyed at herself, she proceeded in the correct direction, eventually reaching her class only ten minutes late.

_Great start today Sakura… you found your long-lost brother, made an enemy, and are late to your first class. Good job!_ She thought sarcastically.

She sat in the only remaining spot, next to the crimson-eyed boy from her home class.

"Why are you sitting here?" She turned to him, and saw him gazing intently at her.

"Uh… look around, where else am I supposed to sit huh?"

He looked around and sighed. She was right, there were no other seats.

"Hn" he muttered, and turned his attention back to the board, where the teacher was droning on about electrical currents.

_Hmm friendly guy isn't he?_

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Itachi Uchiha" he replied.

"Ok. I'm-"

"Sakura Haruno, the new girl."

"No… It's Sakura Nagato" she corrected him.

"Are you related to Pein?" he questioned.

"No" she glared at him, signalising the conversation was over.

After class, she packed up and walked out of the classroom, careful not to trip again. The rest of her morning classes passed without any incident, and she sat next to Sasori again, this time in art. He and the blonde next to him were arguing over the true meaning of art… something about it being eternal or fleeting.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When lunch came, she walked to the cafeteria, spotted her brother, and proceeded to walk out again.

_I think I will just sit outside, and try to avoid him as best as I can._ She sat down next to a tree, and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw the one person she did not want to ever see again, standing in front of her. Her shocked gaze met his disapproving one.

"What are you doing here Sakura?"He asked.

"I could ask you the same question jackass! What are you doing here Kabuto?" she glared at him.

"At the moment I am welcoming the new student."

"That is bullshit! What do you want from me?"

"It's simple really. We want you. Join us, and fight against the Akatsuki. We all know how much you hate them. Especially that dear older brother of yours for leaving you!" he smirked as her eyes filled with rage.

She stood up and walked over to where he was standing, unknowingly in from of the cafeteria windows, in plain view of everyone inside, including Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki.

"I would never join you! I may hate my brother and everything that he put me through, but it does not mean I would join his enemies. Remember Kabuto… I am an Akatsuki too, whether or not my gang is dead."

"Yes… and you made one heck of a leader didn't you? Leading them into a trap and watching them get blown into-"

_SLAM_

The force of her punch had thrown Kabuto back into the cafeteria windows, and captured the attention of the students sitting at the table closest to said window. Three of those students were Pein, Sasori and Itachi.

When Pein saw her, his eyes widened, and he leapt up from the table, and raced out the cafeteria door, Akatsuki in tow. Sakura knew exactly where he was going to go.

_Shit. I don't know this school well enough to find a place to hide._

She settled on running flat out towards her next class, which conveniently was gym, so she hid in the female locker rooms. She did not want to face him yet.

"SAKURA!" she heard him yelling, but she just froze t his voice. It was one she hadn't heard in so long, and weather she wanted to admit it or not, she had missed him, a lot, and now he was here, just a few meters away, and she couldn't even forget her anger, and tell him how much she had missed him. Those times when she was so cold, he would let her share his bed. When she was so sad he let her eat the last ice cream. When they were all still children and play in the park, raining or not. She missed those days - the days that she, Pein, Genma, Raidou, Kotetsu and Izumo would all hang out as one happy family.

"SAKURA! Where are you?" his voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she huddled closer into the corner of the room in fear of being found.

Eventually the voice faded as he continued his search of the school. Ten minutes later she heard the bell signalling the end of lunch, and students filed into the locker room to change for gym, but she still hadn't moved from her spot.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

She hadn't participated in her double gym class (it was just pure torture to have an hour and a half of gym every afternoon), much to her enthusiastic teacher's disappointment. Instead she completed her Physics homework, rather then saving it for tonight.

After school ended, she walked home again, but bumped into Sasori.

"Pein was looking for you" he said

"I know. But he could never find me if I didn't want to be found" she replied

"You shouldn't have run. He needed to talk to you."

"I don't care. I don't want his excuses. I don't need them after three years. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to go home." She left him standing there as she walked away.

"He will find you tomorrow you know. You can't run forever." He called out

"I don't plan to run forever, just for today." She replied as she waved.

_I knew today would suck. I will talk to him tomorrow I guess. As if I have a choice. It's either return to him or join Kabuto. I hate having no third options._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

This chapter deals partially about the events that led her to end up in Konoha, and how she knows, and hates Kabuto.

Waking Nightmare

-Chapter Two-

That night, Sakura got no sleep. She was trapped with several thoughts floating through her head. _Return to the brother who betrayed me, Join Kabuto and his gang to get away from Pein, or pack up and leave this town just like the past two?_ She thought of her past, and how she ended up in Konoha, and running into Pein and Kabuto within the space of a few hours.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

For the past six months since the incident in Rain, Sakura had been on the run, not only from the authorities, but trying to escape the guilt she felt for being responsible for her friends' deaths. The night of the explosion, she packed up and fled to Iwagakure, and laid low for a few weeks, only leaving her rented hotel room to buy food and other such necessities.

However, she was faced with constant nightmares, usually resulting in her waking up screaming each night, and the residents of the surrounding rooms talked to the hotel staff, and they called a police officer around to check out the room incase of foul play, but she caught wind of the conversation, and by the time the police had shown their faces, she had already driven halfway to Kumogakure.

Here she rented an apartment, and tried to get back into a normal routine of sleeping properly, exercising and eating. She focused on mainly on the third one, because after weeks of eating only once on the verge of passing out from hunger, she figured if she was to start living normally again, she had to first get back up to a more appropriate weight for her age of 16. Once she was used to eating normally, or as normal as she could in her mental state, she tried to work on her sleeping problems. Sometimes, for nights on end she got no sleep, and whenever she did manage to doze off, the nightmares returned of her last conversation with her 'gang'.

Deciding that the best way for her to sleep was to wear herself out, she started up her daily exercise regime, consisting of five hours of physical activity. Many people she knew would not be able to keep up with such a strenuous regime, but since she was a child she could never sit still, and she had such high amounts of stamina, she soon grew used to it. This plan worked, and she soon found herself crawling into bed each night and passing out immediately, but she would wake up in the mornings feeling as un-rested as before she went to sleep.

Unfortunately, to add to her problems, she was running out of money and was searching for a job, so she was searching Kumo for any place she may be able to find part-time work at. After looking for three days, she was narrowing down her options – look down some of the 'shadier' streets and maybe find a bar or club, or maybe participate in some of the street races she had heard about. She took the first option, not because she was a bad driver, but because if she totalled her car, there was no way in hell she could afford to repair or replace it.

She managed to find a job working as a waitress in a local bar, and was the popular hangout for a gang called Sound. She thought the name was familiar, but thought nothing of it. Three weeks after starting her new job, one of the gang approached her, and he had grey hair, and wore round glasses.

"Hello Sakura"

She stared at him. "How do you-"

"You are the leader of Akatsuki, unless I am mistaken, judging by your ring."

She looked down to her hand, and true to his word she was wearing her ring. She had decided to keep wearing it, just so she would never forget what had happened, and so she could make sure nothing like that ever happened again.

"Many of the gangs around here heard the news of Rain's most notorious gang suddenly vanishing off the map four months ago. You should not wander around strange towns without the rest of your little friends you know."

She stared at him. He wasn't showing worry, she knew that, but she got a strange feeling from him. It was almost as if he was trying to intimidate her, but after everything she had been though, it was hard to find new ways to scare her.

"Leave me alone. I don't know who you are, but it's none of your business why I'm here or alone for that fact."

"How rude of me… I'm Kabuto, and second in charge of Sound. Our leader Orochimaru was interested in the rumours surrounding you. Something about you killing your gang by accident. What an accomplished young woman you must be, already killing your closest friends by the age of sixteen."

Sakura was close to snapping. While she had not forgotten the events of four months ago, she certainly did not want to be faced with them again, especially in this manner, in the middle of her work shift, by a random rival gang member. The way he had blatantly reminded her of her faults regarding her surrogate family's death, made her angry enough to kill him in cold blood where he stood, regardless of the fact that she was most likely already wanted by the police for questioning about the suspicious explosion of one of the most prominent buildings in Rain.

"What a shame your older brother isn't around anymore. He did the smart thing in getting out of your life early, avoiding the fate you subjected the rest of your friends to-"

_SLAM_

Kabuto stumbled backwards holding his jaw after a suspicious crack.

"You don't want to be my enemy Kabuto, now I suggest you leave and take your gang with you."

"What a shame you won't join us. Orochimaru would have loved your company in our group."

She snarled at him, and deciding against hitting him again, she walked out the back door forgetting she was supposed to be working, and walked home.

It wasn't as simple as he had made everything out to be. Their enemies in Rain were a gang called Arashi, and several of said gang were prominent lawyers in Rain, and their headquarters doubled as their law firm's main office. Sakura and the rest of the Akatsuki knew that by taking out their main headquarters, and hopefully some of their members as well, it would severely damage the amount of power the gang held, and Akatsuki would be the leading group in Rain.

_By observing the times when the building was occupied and un-occupied, they finally decided to strike and blow it up. Genma had managed to (illegally) acquire a large stash of black powder, and they broke in late one night, and set about rigging explosives in the basement of the building. The timers were planned to detonate the bombs at approximately noon the next day, _

_What they didn't notice until the last minute was the fact that they weren't alone in the building, and when she heard a shout over the radio from Izumo, she accidentally messed up the timer, and set it for thirty seconds. Of three things she was positive. _

_This was a trap_

_The amount of black powder Genma had giver her was enough to leave no trace that this _

_Being in the building when said explosion occurred would not end well for her and her gang._

_This was when she screamed over the radio about her screw up, and to get out the nearest door. After she had made it outside, she heard a click as the door shut, but thought nothing of it, until she heard Kotetsu's voice about the locked doors. _

_Her heart jumped into her throat as she watched the building explode, with her friends inside. She felt tears prickling in her eyes, but she knew she had to get away. Her pink hair was easily recognised, and she didn't want to think about what would happen if the police caught her._

As she was caught up reminiscing about that night, she didn't notice where she was walking, and slipped over the gutter.

"Shit… my arm hurts. I have got to be the only person capable of slipping over a dry gutter. Pein always did tell me I was clumsy."

She held her wrist to stop the throbbing, and slowly (and more cautiously) made her way back home.

The next morning she knew something was up when her wrist still throbbed and it had doubled in size. She ended up having to get a brace to re-set her bone (which had broken when she tripped the previous night).

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

She had ended up in Konoha because she never wanted to see Kabuto again. It wasn't that she hated him; he just freaked her out, big time. She dyed her hair black to change her appearance and hopefully she wouldn't be recognised so easily.

As she climbed out of bed, she got dressed and left for school. She didn't eat because she felt too nervous about having to face her brother.

As she walked to school she weighed her options:

_Face my brother, yell at him for leaving, them cry as we reminisce over the old times, and explain how I managed to kill my gang… _

_Join Kabuto, deal with my brother hating me, and having to put up with the other creeps along with Orochimaru himself…_

_Or_

_Ignore both of them, and/or transfer schools and leave Konoha_

"Personally, I don't want to resort to option number three… I'm sick of moving, and I wouldn't put it past Pein to follow me and drag me back here to talk." She said to herself.

"I hate Kabuto… he is so insensitive, and downright accused me of killing my gang. But he was right – Pein did leave me. Why didn't he ever tell me! He just up and left! He may be related to me by blood, but that is as far as it goes. He isn't my brother; he's just some asshole who abandoned me."

She looked up and saw she had come to the school gates. She froze as she saw who was standing there.

On one side was Kabuto and his cronies looking at me, complete with Kabuto giving that creepy smirk of his that makes you want to run and hide. The other side had Pein, and his group of Akatsuki, including Sasori and Itachi. Sasori looked at me with pity, as if he knew what I was thinking, and Itachi just looked bored. Pein was glaring at Kabuto, trying to melt him with his eyes.

I groaned when I realised that I was gonna have to choose then and there who I would side with. My 'brother' or my enemy; tough choice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I hope that cleared some things up about her past and who she is.

Who should she choose? Pein or Kabuto? I don't know which one would work out better…


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update! Thankyou to all my reviewers who gave me great ideas!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Waking Nightmare

-Chapter Three-

She stood there for a good thirty seconds just looking from one side to the other. She could tell Pein was getting irritated about her indecisiveness. It was one of the things which always irritated him about her, even when they were just kids. She caught his eyes, and they stared at each other for what seemed like forever before she sighed, and walked past the two groups into school.

She turned around as she got to the doors, and saw Pein and Kabuto looking at her with identical glares. She rolled her eyes, and walked inside. When she was walking through the halls, she was thinking about her situation.

_I seriously don't want anything to do with either of those two gangs. I was part of one already, and that ended up with my four best friends dead, and me fleeing the fucking country!_

As she was deep in thought, she didn't notice where she was going until she stood outside her homeroom. Sighing, she entered, and took the seat where she sat yesterday.

_Hmmm… Sasori and Itachi didn't seem like such bad people. Well… Itachi is kinda rude and doesn't talk all that much, but Sasori seemed genuinely nice. I think that blonde guy in the gang is the one from my art class too. He seems annoying._

_But it's as if they didn't even know I existed. As if Pein has never mentioned me. We used to be so close! If he never told them about me, maybe he's ashamed of me. Is that why he left? But if he was, then why was he looking for me yesterday, or waiting outside? _

She didn't notice as the two people she was thinking about came and sat next to her. Nor did she notice when Pein started glaring at her. Or as the teacher was calling the roll and her name was repeated… four times. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice anything going on around her until a heavy object was dropped in front of her, startling her out of her thoughts, and making her swear loudly.

She turned to the culprit, and it turned out to be no other then Itachi.

"What the fuck is your problem huh?" she growled at him.

"The teacher has been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."

Sure enough, Iruka was glaring at her. Geez was everyone around her PMSing or what today.

"Glad you've decided to pay attention Miss Nagato" he said in a voice laced with irritation.

"Yeah yeah sorry sensei" she replied, no even looking at the teacher. Instead, she was examining her black nail polish… hmmm it seemed to be chipping.

As soon as the bell rung, she bolted out of her seat, to escape the glances the Akatsuki were giving her, and slowed down as she neared her Physics classroom. She remembered the teacher from yesterday: he reminded her of a snake with his slanting yellow eyes and un-naturally long tongue. He wasn't normal.

She sat in the same spot as yesterday, and sure enough, the Uchiha walked in, and took the seat next to her.

"So… you gonna join us?" he asked

"Why would I?" she replied

"You wear the ring, you are an Akatsuki, why wouldn't you?"

"I'm not one of your Akatsuki. I had my own gang."

"What do you mean you 'had'? "

She cursed for letting that slip. "I just mean I'm not part of it anymore. I wear the ring as a reminder of who I used to be. That's all."

"Who you used to be… before Pein left you?" She looked up at him.

"He told us who you were yesterday. You guys need to talk, and sort out some things."

"We haven't spoken in three years. Why would we start now? And about what happened – I'd rather not talk –"

"Will you two please continue your conversation elsewhere? I have a class to teach." The teacher interrupted.

"Sorry Asuma sensei" they chorused, and Sakura packed up her gear and walked to wards the door.

"Where do you think you are going young lady?" he asked as she reached the door.

"Continuing my conversation elsewhere, just like you said." She snapped at him. "You coming Itachi?"

Itachi sighed, knowing this was the only time they would be able to talk without being interrupted. He packed up his books and followed Sakura out of the classroom. She led him to the tree she was sitting under yesterday, and sat down. He followed her example.

"What do you want to know Itachi" she asked

"Who are you really? And where are you from?"

She sighed. There was no way she was gonna get out of this. As she was chewing her lip thinking what to say, the bell rang, signalling the end of class. She looked over to the entrance of the school building, and saw Sasori and a blue-haired boy talking. Well it was more the blue-haired boy talking and Sasori just walking next to him. He looked up and saw Sakura and Itachi, and said something to the blue-haired boy. Sasori walked over to them, the other guy just kept walking.

"Hey. What are you two doing out here?" he asked

"We walked out of class. It was boring, and the Asuma has no respect for private conversations" she replied. Sasori raised his eyebrows, and sat down next to Itachi.

"Sakura, I believe I asked you a question. Are you going to answer, or are we going back to class." Itachi said.

_Yep, he's rude. Not like I can talk though. I guess I'm not gonna get out of this one. Maybe I should tell them. Then I could talk to someone about this, and not bottle it up inside._

Sakura sighed. "Okay. I am Sakura Nagato, Pein's younger sister. He is a year older then me. We lived in Rain all our childhood. We were orphans you see, and we met a few other kids our age and we all grew really close. We formed Akatsuki, under Pein, so we could control Rain. Then three years ago, he just disappeared. No note, no phone call, no nothing. We had no idea what happened.

The group made me leader then, after all, I was Pein's sister, so they thought I knew what to do." She paused then, and looked at her ring.

"We defeated all the other gangs in Rain, and only one was left – Arashi. The problem was, they were prominent lawyers in Rain, and they ran their operations undercover. If they ever got caught, they could always get out of trouble. They held so much more power then us. We had to take them down. But the plan went wrong, and we were caught in a trap. I escaped, but my gang didn't. I watched the building they were in become a crater." She stopped to blink back the tears. She hadn't cried that night, and she wouldn't cry now.

It was silent until Sasori spoke. "It wasn't your fault. You were tricked – you couldn't have known." She looked up at him and smiled.

"What happened then?" Itachi asked.

"What do you think? I ran for it. I fled Rain." She continued to tell them the events of the past six months.

Itachi and Sasori were silent as she finished her story. How had she stayed so strong after everything that had happened?

"Sakura" Sasori spoke. "You should talk to Pein. He has no idea what is going on, and you need help to keep Kabuto and the Sound Five away from you. I don't know why he left you, but you will find out if you just talk to him."

"I guess." Was all they heard from her.

The bell rang once more, signalling that lunch was beginning. They stood up, and walked towards the cafeteria in silence.

The Akatsuki table was in the back corner, near one of the large windows. It was covered in graffiti, no doubt all written by the gang themselves. She noticed how everyone steered clear of it, even though it was still empty. She smiled to herself.

She skipped over to the table, and lay down on top of it, stretching out so she covered the entire tabletop. Sasori smiled at her relaxed attitude, and Itachi just raised one eyebrow. She grinned at them.

"If I'm gonna talk to Pein, I've gotta be relaxed first" she explained.

"Fair enough" Itachi said, and they sat down either side of her. She was looking up at the ceiling, which was about three times her height, and was staring at the perfectly drawn Akatsuki clouds on it, the same cloud on all their rings.

"Oi, how did you guys manage to draw the clouds? I mean the ceiling ain't short you know." She asked.

"We were bored, so we stacked several of the tables on top of each other, and climbed on top to draw them." Sasori replied, looking up at the ceiling as well.

"You forgot to pain the insides." Sakura replied.

"We didn't forget to paint them; we were interrupted by the tables collapsing."

Sakura burst into laughter at this. Then she heard a voice yelling at her.

"Oi bitch! Get off our fucking table!" She looked over to where the voice was, and saw two guys. One had slicked back silver hair with purple eyes, and the other had black hair and wore a mask. She recognised him from yesterday – he was the guy talking to Pein in her homeroom.

"No thanks. This table is quite comfy." She replied

"Why you little-" The silver-haired boy was cut off as the taller boy slapped a hand across his mouth.

"Hidan, I don't think you should finish that sentence when Pein is walking over here." He said.

Sakura grinned at the boys' antics. As the two boys started arguing, three more people walked over. One of them, she noticed was the blonde from her art class, another was the blue-haired boy from earlier. She noticed his skin was tinted blue as well. Weird. The other boy was half black, and half white.

_Wow did Pein like intentionally find a bunch of weird people to form a gang from or what? An albino, a blue man, and one who looked like he dyes himself. I wonder who else he has._

"Sasori-Danna!" the blonde screeched, running over to the table, not noticing the girl who laid on top of it. "You weren't in art, and I had no-one to talk to! Konan wasn't there ei…ther…" He trailed off as he finally noticed Sakura. "Danna, is that Sakura?" He questioned, examining the girl.

She grinned at him. "Hey! I'm Sakura"

He grinned back at her. "Hi, I'm Deidara!"

_Maybe they aren't all bad_ she thought.

She looked over to the door again, and this time the person she had been waiting for walked in, accompanied by a blue haired girl. He looked up as he approached the table and froze. He blinked. And blinked again. Then once more. Then the object on the table spoke.

"Hey Pein, long time no see."


End file.
